Last Days in Jalisco
by Gamut
Summary: This is a one-off. A look at Piper and Alex before prison life experiencing a little trouble in paradise.


"Last Days in Jalisco"

Piper ventured cautiously down the broken path. Her sandals dangled precariously between two fingers, having been long since pulled from her achy feet. Her ears pricked as she heard the grainy tones of Otis Redding drifting down from the veranda to blanket the private beach that surrounded their thatched roof condo.

_You are tired…_

She could recall only two circumstances when Alex felt the compulsion to immerse herself in Classic R&B or Soul. The first was when she wanted to fuck. That particular thought sent a warm pool settling low between the blonde's hips. However, the other times were when Alex was drunk and depressed.

…_and you want to be free…_

Piper felt her mood shift instantly. The last thing she wanted was to walk in on a drunken Alex when she was spoiling for a fight. She was tired of fighting, tired of being kept away from everything she knew, and if she was frank, she was quickly tiring of the company, as well. Regardless of the intense feelings of love and physical satisfaction she often felt, her loneliness was beginning to consume her.

_My love is growing stronger as you become a habit to me…_

The blonde made her way through the condo, her steps halting as soon as they landed on the bamboo decking. The raven haired beauty sat sullenly in her teak Adirondack chair, her only companions – two bottles of 1800 colección Anejo Tequila, one of which had been completely drained, the other was halfway there.

_I've been loving you too long, I don't want to stop now…_

Alex raised her empty glass towards the opened French doors where the blonde stood in the entryway, "Good of you to join me. Care for a drink?"

Piper felt the anger flush her cheeks as she joined the brunette, taking a seat on the deck, "No, I'm fine. Alex, I can't believe you've finished nearly both of those…they're almost $1700 a bottle!"

Alex giggled, sardonically, "And?"

Piper stood abruptly, "Fuck it! I'm going to bed."

"Nice," was the brunette's only reply. Alex knew exactly how to get a rise out of the blonde. She was as adept at starting arguments as she was at finishing them. She was correct in her estimations. She knew the barb had hit its mark when the blonde stopped walking and flexed her shoulders. Piper had just enough alcohol left in her system to fuel her rising anger, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Where were you?" Alex shot back quickly.

Piper sighed, "I was out…dancing…trying to enjoy my time here."

The brunette continued her line of questioning, "Well, did you _enjoy_ him?"

Piper scoffed and her voice turned shrill, "Were you following me?"

"Pipes, you know I have eyes everywhere."

The bright blue eyes widened in offense, "You bitch! Why even ask if you had me followed and, no, to answer your ridiculous question. It was just dancing…with random people." Piper picked up her discarded sandals, walking back inside, "Besides, you were supposed to be gone all day to Guadalajara. Is it so wrong that I might want to go out and have a little fun? This entire trip was supposed to be pleasure. No business. You gave me your word."

Alex poured another tumbler full of the deep amber liquid and followed her girlfriend, "Pipes, you know I don't make those calls. I try to juggle both you and work, but when the phone rings, I don't have the luxury of declining."

Piper continued walking, "Whatever, I'm sick of it! Just stop making promises you can't keep."

"I've never made you a promise that I didn't keep. Fuck! I don't make any promises…that's the whole point of being with me."

Piper turned quickly, her eyebrows raised incredulously, "You did, too! You said I had your word."

Alex rubbed her temples, furiously, "NO! I said I gave you my word that I'd try. In any event, Guadalajara is less than 5 fucking hours from Puerto Vallarta. You knew, I'd be back tonight. This condo is leased for 2 weeks…we have plenty of time to go out and enjoy the city once business is done so stop being petulant."

The blonde rounded on her quickly," Fuck. You!" she punctuated her words by throwing her sandals in Alex's direction, just narrowly missing the shocked brunette's head.

_You are tired and your love is growing cold…_

Piper had turned and was heading back out to the veranda, abandoning her quest for sleep. She reached for Alex's last bottle of 1800 and took a healthy gulp, enjoying the burning sensation as it traveled down her throat.

_My love is growing stronger as our affair, our affair grows old…_

Before she could return the bottle to her lips, Alex spun her around forcefully. Their eyes met in a drunken, hazy lust, the fire barely concealed by their darkened pupils. Piper had no chance to respond as Alex lifted her by her hips, crashing their mouths together and causing them to stumble. The blonde's rage quickly subsided and was replaced with a burning need.

In act of submission, Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and allowed herself to be carried. She felt Alex's tongue sneak behind her teeth, forcing its way into her mouth. At the exact same moment, the brunette reached under the blonde's dress, pushed her panties to the side, and forced two long digits deep inside of her. Piper threw her head back, crying out and exposing her fevered neck for Alex to feast upon. The raven haired beauty continued her assault, furiously pumping in and out of the blonde.

Piper felt herself stretch to accommodate a third finger which the brunette had introduced. This feeling of being filled so completely had her gushing into Alex's palm. She knew she couldn't last much longer and as Alex's thumb came to rest on her engorged clit, Piper thrust her hips one last time before every last drop of her essence spilled down the brunette's muscular arm.

Alex gently laid them both down on the deck and covered a shivering Piper with her own body. Piper had no idea how Alex had the strength to carry her and fuck her so thoroughly while still being able to stand. It was an experience she had never had with another lover. There was no denying Alex Vause's sexual prowess.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by Alex cooing into her ear, "You ok, kid?" Piper nodded and the brunette continued, "I thought I'd lost you there."

Piper closed her eyes, "You almost did…," tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, "Alex, you have no idea how close I was to coming back here, packing my shit, and flying back to the states."

Tears glistened in the brunette's eyes, "Shh…I know, kid. I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to try and get a run in on this trip."

"Al, it's not just that…look at us…you always use sex to pacify me and I can't stop myself from falling into bed with you even when I know it's a superficial fix."

Alex gave a throaty giggle, "But, I love having sex with you."

The brunette's half-hearted attempt at levity earned her a punch in the arm, "Al, be serious. I love you and yes, the sex is phenomenal, but I feel like you're only available to me when it involves fucking. I need to feel like you're invested in this relationship beyond all of the incredible sex. I'm tired of being alone."

Alex brushed her hair back out of her face and sighed, "I know. I hate that I'm always so busy. You have to know that I wouldn't trade what we have for anything, but I also never expected to find someone like you…at least not when I did. I've never been good at relationships, never planned my life by considering someone other than myself. This is new to me. It was different when we were back in New York because I was stateside for several months, but that's a rarity and it's also a huge part of what it means to be with me. You have to be willing to go along for the ride."

Piper laid her head back and quietly regarded the stars, "I'm not sure I can do that."

Alex lifted off the blonde, standing to her full height. She then, reached down, taking the smaller hand in her own, encouraging Piper to follow her, "Come on…I want to give you something."

Piper stood up and curiously followed the brunette back inside the condo and into their private bedroom. The brunette pulled her luggage from the closet, quickly locating her small carry-on bag. She set the bag on the bed and unzipped the side pocket, digging deep for the object in which she as searching.

Finally, she clasped the item in her palm and turned to face her blonde lover, "This is for you." Piper took the gold key and twirled it between her fingers as Alex continued, nervously, "As I said earlier. I'm not accustomed to making promises, but you know I've been planning this upcoming trip to Paris for the last several months. Well, I've taken out a lease on an apartment there. It's only for 6 months, but there's an option to extend the lease if we so desire. I was hoping it could be a home…for us. So what do you say, wanna come with?"

Piper was shocked, "Al, are you serious?"

Alex pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, "Absolutely…I was waiting for the right time…I've been worried you wouldn't want to stay…with me." It was in that one statement that Alex allowed her insecurities to show, but she was quick to cover them up, "Of course, I'll still have my place in New York so we can visit regularly or whenever you want. I know it would mean a lot to Holly…." The brunette trailed off, a wicked grin on her face.

Piper laughed loudly, "I'm sure _Holly_ will be thrilled you considered her in all of this."

Alex smiled brightly, "So…?

Piper rushed in and kissed her quickly, "Yes, yes. Oh my God, yes!" She enveloped the brunette in a warm hug then proceeded to show her appreciation well into the night.

Many hours later, as Piper lay sleeping Alex sat up contemplating her next step. She knew Paris was only delaying the inevitable. If she couldn't find a way to balance work and Piper without letting one interfere with the other, she knew Piper would soon see this move to Europe for exactly what it was…a ruse to keep her occupied and content. Of course, Alex was desperately in love with the blonde, but what was that old adage…something about hurting those closest to us. Old habits die hard and Alex had always been a little manipulative…or a lot depending on what she was trying to accomplish. She reasoned that this one transgression was necessary to keep them together until she could sort everything out. All she needed was just a little more time.


End file.
